This present disclosure relates to mobile devices, in particular to providing content on mobile devices.
Mobile users often query a particular website or system for information of interest to the user (e.g., a nearby restaurant, or another point of interest). Users also set up alerts about certain items of interests, e.g., an alert when a new text message or email message is received. Typically, content supplied to users is based on a user-initiated request as described above.